


Let's Hang Out Sometime (Day1)

by 7thChevronLocked, Evadenly



Series: The Wolf and The Ghost [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thChevronLocked/pseuds/7thChevronLocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evadenly/pseuds/Evadenly
Series: The Wolf and The Ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042098
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let's Hang Out Sometime (Day1)

Finn woke slowly, taking a moment to try and breathe before he spat the blood from his mouth. It didn't work, as was often the case, and it dribbled down his chin. Embarrassing.  
His arm felt heavy as he raised it to wipe it away, giving up halfway and dropping it back to the floor. He hadn't expected the rattle of metal though, and he opened his eyes, squinting at the light.

"Fao?"

The last thing Fao remembered was a hard hit to the face with the butt of a pistol. It was the memory of that that woke him, a bloody nose and a pounding head. He tried to cuff at the blood that was oozing down over his lips, and failed miserably. 

He was restrained, and Finn's voice made him jerk his head up. 

“Finn?”

"You alive?"

“No ‘m talking to you from beyond the grave.” Fao muttered. 

"Don't be an ass. Are you hurt?"

“Nose is bleedin’...” He said slowly. “But think ‘m ‘kay?”

"Head? Neck?"

“Still on my shoulders.”

"You're a real smart arse." Finn grumbled back, breathing heavily as he struggled upright. "I'm just trying to make sure you're okay. This shit, being all tied up, this is my fault…. I'm sorry."

Fao laughed. “I've a pounding head, but I'm alright.” He reassured. “No need to apologise. You know I don't mind being tied up now and again, c'mon.”

"Oh, come on. You're basically my brother. That's gross." He teased with th a shake of his head.

“You set that one up, kid.”

"Gross." He paled suddenly. "I'm gonna puke."

“You okay?”

He retched before joking. "Talking about your habits."

“You hit your head?” Fao asked. 

"Take a wild guess."

Fao swore. “Don't puke on me.”

"Just for those comments, I'm gonna. Gonna aim right for you."

“Twat.”

Finn laughed despite himself. "Any idea where we are?"

“No idea.”

He hummed as he wriggled about, trying to pat himself down. "They've taken my fucking pistol. I swear to God they're going to pay. I'll make them pay for this."

“Are you surprised? You'd take their pistol. I'll buy you a new one. Pink?”

"It wasn't that pistol I was on about." He rolled his eyes. "It better be sparkly if you're buying. I might have a knife…"

“I've usually got one in my boot.” Fao mumbled. “Can you reach? My shoulder hurts.”

"Where I was trying to get to. Stick your leg out, I can't quite get it." Finn stretched, ignoring the agony from the cuffs. "Is your shoulder okay? Dislocated again?"

Fao stretched his leg out with a groan. “I dunno. Doesn't feel all the way?”

"Gotcha." Finn grinned. "Can you put it back in yourself?"

“I don't know.” He whined. “Jus’ hurts when I move it, like it's slipped. Don't want to fuck it.”

"You're going to have to deal with it then." Finn shrugged, a slight harshness to his tone. "Unless you want me to pull it with my feet."

“It's fine, I'll sort it.” Fao muttered. 

"I feel like a sitting duck."

“Same, this is wrong. Can you see anything?”

"I can see your ugly mug."

“Ouch, rude. What about anything else?”

“I’m looking at the same things as you are.” He grumbled as he pushed himself up, wincing as it pulled at his wrists. “I think we’ve got some jackass guarding the fucking door.”

“Not surprised.” Fao muttered, grinning to himself before he whistled loudly. “Hey, fuckface! Guarding the door like a dog. Wanna come in here and tell us what your cunt of a boss wants with us? The suspense is killing me.”

“Fao!” Finn hissed. “What are you doing?”

“Getting information.”

“You’re going to get us killed, you idiot.”

The door opened. “You should listen to your friend, you know. You’re of no use to us, barely worth the bargaining for.” He turned to Finn. “That one, though, he’s got something we want.”

Finn frowned. “Yeah? Like what?”

“Come on, tell us.”

“He’s the Daniels’ kid. Surely you knew that.”

“Of course I know that, do you think I’m an idiot? What do you want him for? Money?”

“Come here and I’ll tell you.” He rocked back on his heels, taunting Fao.

“It’s not worth it, just ignore him. Dad’ll be round soon enough.”

“Can’t move, mate. Some cunt chained me up.”

“Fao, come on.”

The other man smiled and crouched down in front of Fao, just out of reach. “Isn’t that a shame?”

“Probably for the best, if I’m honest. Don’t want you getting hurt.” Fao said, and spat in his face.

He reacted a little late, gritting his teeth at Fao. “You’re a piece of shit, aren’t you?”

“Just leave him alone.” Finn whined, struggling against the chains. “You said you didn’t even want him.”

“Yeah, go on, what’re you gonna do about it? Why’ve you even chained me up if you don’t want me?”

“Fao!”

The man lunged forward, grabbing Fao by the throat and shoved him into the wall. “You want to see what I’m going to do?”

Fao laughed, despite being winded. “Sure. ‘m curious.”

“Yeah?” His grip tightened. “You’re going to regret that.”

Fao held his gaze. “Go on, do it.” He rasped. 

Finn threw himself towards the pair, crying out as his wrist snapped.

"Touch him and I'll slit my neck." He threatened, a small blade in his hand. "I'll do it."

“Finn!”

"I warned you. I warned both of you." 

“Tell us why we're here.”

"For fun?"

Fao kicked out, trying to get free of his grip. “Tell us!”

He pressed harder against Fao, shutting him up with a swift jab to his ribs. "He's really annoying, isn't he?"

"Leave him alone. He's done nothing to you."

Fao groaned and his voice died. He was struggling to breathe now, spots on the edge of his vision.

With a shrug, he dropped Fao to the floor. He let the man catch his breath a moment before swinging his pistol into the underside of his jaw.

It hit hard, and Fao’s head smacked into the wall with the force of it, the world melting into blackness.


End file.
